


Fantasy

by Eksevis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis





	1. Introduction

Pulsating through the universe are many mysterious things. Among the many, many things we only understand a small fraction. Among them are what we call imaginary - creations of our fantasies. However, it is not quite as we believe, for things that are hidden from us are hidden with good reason.


	2. Can't Sleep

Aaron stirred in his bed and looked up at his clock that sat on his bed shelf. It read 12:30 AM. For some reason he has had problems with sleeping for the last month or so. He talked to one of his friends, and they told him he was probably an insomniac. By this time, he begun to curse himself out for whatever it is he did to his mind or body.

He turned around once again and stared at the seemingly empty, blank wall that his bed was against. He knew he had to put a poster there so he'd have something to look at whenever he wanted, but he never could seem to bring himself to remember to do it. After a minute or two, he started to notice his feet's pain was nearly unbearable. He groaned as he tried to massage his feet on the bedpost that was at his feet. Of course, as his luck would have it, it did nothing to comfort him.

Finally giving up, Aaron climbed out of his bed and sat down at his computer. He knew it wouldn't really help him sleep or comfort his feet, but he thought it would be better than laying in bed wasting himself away until he either passed out or until the sun finally rose up in the sky, covering the world in it's bright light. The computer hummed itself into life as the screen brightened his room.

Bringing his feet up onto his chair, he begun to massage them with his left hand. Finding that the computer seem to have been taking forever to fully boot up, he looked around and observed his room. It was a rather simple room. His bed was in the corner with his dim clock sitting on the shelf that was almost always over his head. Aaron remembered that he hit his head on it plenty of times, but he gradually got used to it. By now he rarely hit his head.

Finally seeing that the light from his monitor was at full bloom, he looked to it and saw his all too familiar desktop. The picture that he used was made for him by a friend of his. It was a drawing that depicted him and his four friends and another kid standing in a group with a tree in the background and an oddly familiar large house in the background. According to his friend - Kyle - the house belonged to the kid that he couldn't identify.

One of the many things that made this picture odd was everybody but the strange kid were at their present age. Apparently this was what he looked like when they were still friends. He once asked Kyle as to what happened to him, but he wouldn't respond. Taking the hint that whatever happened, Kyle and the others didn't want to talk about it.

He looked at all the faces and stopped at the only girl of their group. She had long black hair and wore primarily dark colors. If it weren't for her smiling, she'd look depressing. If he hadn't been in so much pain, he would have smiled at the thought and sight of her. Though he didn't admit it, he really liked the girl. As far as he could tell, she was the light of their group. She always laughed and smiled, showing everybody that the world was as bright or dark as they allowed it to be.

After awhile, he looked to the odd blue, red, green and yellow circular icon at the bottom of his screen that was his web browser and clicked on it. He quickly typed in a URL of a chat that belonged to him and his friends. The chat wasn't anything too complicated or popular. But still, he saw two others were on. One was named LunaKariNe and the other was Seth_Kapl. He knew the two of them. Luna was the girl of the group and Seth was the quiet kid of their group.

"What's up, A2?" Said Seth, talking to Aaron. Aaron went by the name of A2GYK, which stood for 'All Together, Ya Know?' which was something that Kyle declared to be their special phrase. However, shortened to A2, it was commonly translated as Aaron 2.

"Nothing much, just having trouble sleeping... again." Said Aaron.

"Oh, that sucks." Said Seth. Aaron imagined Seth moving in his seat, trying to get comfortable after slouching in the chair, waiting for something to happen.

"What are you doing up, anyway?" Aaron said, honestly curious. He knew Seth usually went to bed late, but by the time he got on the chat, it was 1:00 AM. According to Seth, he normally went to bed at 12:00 AM. He would question what Luna was doing up, but he knew that she had the tendency to forgot to turn off her computer.

"Idk, decided I didn't need sleep today." Seth replied a few minutes later.

"Lol, right." Aaron clicked on Luna's username to quickly glance at what she set her status as. As he expected, it still said she was there. "Luna forget again?"

"Yeah, seems like it." Aaron begun to type something, but Seth posted something before he could finish it. "Sorry bro, but imma go to bed. Cya tomorrow."

"Right, cya bro." At this, Seth logged off, leaving Aaron and the absent Luna in an otherwise empty chat.

"Great... I see your talkative today." He sarcastically added, talking to Luna even though she wouldn't get the message until much later. Finally, he closed the browser and turned off his computer. He went over to his bed and plopped back down on it, closing his eyes. It seemed as though that quick chat somehow released all his insomnia, finally allowing him to fall asleep.

 


	3. Dreams Carry Messages

Dreams flooded Aaron's sleep. He didn't remember most of them, except for the singular odd one. In the dream, he was around five years old, sitting underneath a tree that seemed all too familiar. He looked up at it and identified it as the same tree from the picture. Recalling that there was a large house beyond the tree, he looked and saw that it was so.

The house was at least three stories tall. Many windows covered its long , tall walls. Examining it more, Aaron thought it looked to be a few hundred years old. He guessed it was probably a plantation during the Revolutionary War. He somehow remebered that the backyard was large and mostly empty. It was like a sea of well pruned grass. Thinking more on it, Aaron realized that the boy was probably rich, perhaps even spoiled.

"No, he can't have been spoiled." He said to himself, "I probably wouldn't have been friends with him then." He looked forward, towards the road. Across the road was a much smaller house. This house seemed to bring him nostalgia.

The realization suddenly hit him, who ever the large house belonged to, it was right across from where he was born. He felt himself grow to his present day age, still sitting with his legs up a little. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

He heard a young child say, "Hey, you. What're ya doin' here?" 

His eyes burst open, hoping he'd see who said it, but instead of seeing the tree hanging over him, he saw the ceiling that belonged to his boring room. He sighed a little out of dissapointment. He saw the room was a lot brighter than it was, so he looked up at his clock. It read 10:45 AM. 

"Nine hours." He said to himself, confirming how long he had slept. Aaron slowly rose from his bed. He never wore pajamas, so he didn't have to change out of them. Lately his room has been very cold. He almost wondered if his temporary sleeping disorder had anything to do with it, but he found that it probably wasn't the problem. He did just fall asleep. He grabbed new clothes and took a quick shower.

Getting out of the shower, he met his sister. Aaron's sister didn't look much like him. He had black ahir, small brown eyes. She, on the other hand, had blonde hair and big blue eyes. Many people asked if they were actualyl realted. Of course, they confirmed that they were.

"What took you so long?" She said, her clothes hanging over her arms.

"Said the slowest showerer." He said, yawning afterwards as he put his hand to his mouth.

"Shut up." She said, swinging her palm at him. Aaron dodged her by quickly walking away and out the door.

"Just telling you the truth." Aaron said, waving back at her as if to say 'See you later.'

Aaron walked down the hall and into the dining room.

"Finally got some sleep?" His dad said, looking up form the newspaper.

"Yeah." Aaron said, sitting down at the table. This was a normal for his family. His sister would complain about him taking forever, even if he didn't take that long. His father would greet him in some way and they would begin eating without his slowpoke of a sister. Aaron wasn't really much of a breakfast person, so all he hate was a piece of cinnamon toast, which was his favorite breakfast food.

Aaron got up after finishing it and picked up his backpack, walking out the door. He found his mother crouched over a small garden that was in front of their house. Even though it was late Fall, she would insist on taking care of the garden.

"Have a nice day at school!" She said, waving at him.  Aaron always thought his mother was weird and emberassing. He was aware that this was a normal thought process for a teenager, but even Luna agreed she was weird. 

Ah, right. Luna. He thought, finally starting to think of her and how much he wanted to see her. He wouldn't see her until he got to school because most of his friends didn't live in the same area. Now that he thought about it, most of them lived near his old house. That is where he met them all.

He sat down on his usual spot, which was somewhere near the middle of the school bus. A few stops later, Seth sat beside him. Unsurprisingly he didn't say much except for "Hey Aaron."

To which he replied with, "Hey Seth." Through most of the bus ride he thought about Luna and whether she got his final message or not. FInally arriving at school, Aaron slowly walked off the bus behind Seth. Standing near the door were Kyle and Jason. Even though Jason wasn't as quiet as Seth, he was far more mysterious than him. He never really talked much about himself.

At times Aaron was scared that he didn't really know Jason, but he would suddenly prove that he really did think them as friends. As far as they knew, Jason was a very thankful person. If they somehow helped him, he'd tell them that he's very thankful of their help, even if they didn't really do anything. They could be standing there and Jason would suddenly say, "Thank you for being a friend to me!" and Kyle, who was widely seen as their leader, said that it was nothing.

They once asked to stay at Jason's house, but he refused, telling them they don't want to. Some of their classmates have spent an entire day talking about what Jason might be hiding at home. Being teenagers some of the theories were perverted. However, Jason's friends were pretty sure he wasn't like that. They knew he was a modest perosn.

"Hey Seth! Hey Aaron!" Said Kyle, waving as if there were no tomorrow. Seth grunted in response.

"Sup Kyle." Said Aaron, waving slightly.

Kyle threw an arm around Aaron's shoulders, and said, "Nothing much. Just another day of boring school."

Aaron ducked, climbing out of his friends affectionate greeting. "It's not that bad. You just need someone to look at all day."

Kyle groaned, "But she's only in one of my periods!"

Aaron looked around for Luna, saying, "Where is Luna anyway?"

Jason laughed a little, "You really have a crush on her don't you?"

Aaron blushed a little.

"And he's not even denying it!" Said Kyle, greeting Seth the same way he did Aaron. Seth pushed him off of him.

"Alright, let's go in." Aaron said, walking into the school's doors.


End file.
